TVFilthyFrank
|Imagen = filthy-frank.jpg |Nombre real = George "Joji" Miller |Canal = |Nacimiento = 18 de septiembre de 1992 ( ) |Nacionalidad = 20px Australiana Japonesa |Redes sociales = link=https://twitter.com/FilthyFrank|28px| link=https://www.facebook.com/TheFilthyFrank|28px| 28px|link=http://shop.spreadshirt.com/FilthyFrank/|Mercancía |Clasificación = Comediante |Suscriptores = +6.500.000 |Vídeos = +170 |Inicio = 22 de enero de 2013 |Final = 27 de septiembre de 2017 |Primer vídeo = WELCOME TO THE SECOND CHANNEL |Vídeo popular = PINK GUY - STFU |Último vídeo = FRANCIS OF THE FILTH (OUT NOW)}} TVFilthyFrank, mejor conocido como "Frank”, es un Youtuber conocido por subir un contenido extraño y muy ofensivo, ya sea bromas en la calle, burla hacia las aficiones de las personas en sus videos, y los numerosos personajes que crea para su "universo", y a las críticas hacia la sociedad. El canal se inició el 22 de enero de 2013 y fue donde se cargaron bloopers, entre bastidores y todo lo que no coincidía con el corte en el antiguo canal principal, DizastaMusic. En agosto de 2014, el programa Filthy Frank se movió a este canal porque el antiguo canal estaba en riesgo de eliminación debido a problemas de contenido y derechos de autor. Esta fue una oportunidad en una borrón y cuenta nueva, y el espectáculo cambió lentamente de una compilación de frases ofensivas y bocetos racistas a episodios con significado, entretenimiento y valor de comedia. El contenido de este canal presenta cosas como animales muertos, vómitos, temas sexuales, bromas ofensivas, ataques homosexuales, racismo, intolerancia y otros tipos de locura que los espectadores han llegado a amar. El 29 de diciembre de 2017, Joji tuiteó que ya no disfrutaba produciendo contenido de comedia y que tenía algunos problemas graves de salud que incluían daño en el tejido de la garganta y afecciones neurológicas en las que no se entregaba. Sobre él La primera carga fue el 11 de febrero de 2013, conocida como "Bienvenido al segundo canal", y fue básicamente la presentación del nuevo canal. Frank diría que el canal alojaría contenido que nunca llegó al canal principal, DizastaMusic, o detrás de la escena, o "mierda que todos quieren disfrutar". Continuaría advirtiendo a los espectadores que no deberían "esperar reírse todo el tiempo" porque el contenido sería "solo un montón de cosas al azar". Frank luego declaró que abrió una nueva caja de P.O. con la cual los espectadores podían enviarle cosas que abriría ante la cámara: nunca abrió ningún correo de admirador. Frank entonces dio a luz a su hijo negro. "Juegos japoneses de Arcade con Filthy Frank" fue la siguiente publicación publicada cuatro días después, el 15 de febrero. En el episodio, Filthy Frank fue a una galería de Namco con Red Dick. Este episodio marca la primera aparición de Red Dick en el canal TVFilthyFrank. En el episodio, Frank critica a Red Dick ya que no puede ganar una felpa Hello Kitty, jugó en un 4D Horror ride y distrajo a otras personas en la sala de juegos. Canales Su primer canal fue llamado “DizastaMusic” y creado el 15 de junio de 2008 , sin embargo tuvo que cambiar de canal debido a las reclamaciones de derechos de autor , por lo que en 2014 creo un nuevo canal llamado "TVFilthyFrank" , y un segundo llamado "TooDamnFilthy" el cual sube cortos o fragmentos de sus videos del canal principal. Frases *Ey B0ss! *Have u seen a prank plz?! *Can i habe de pussi plz? *KILL YOURSELF *ey b0ss i habe cancer﻿ *Nyesssssss! *"Ore wa ochinchin ga daisuki nandayo" *"I'm gonna be so fucking clean that I'm gonna be shitting Fabreeze" *"I hope you have insurance because I'm about to destroy your pussy." *"I want my kid to be fat because fat kids wheeze when you beat them." *"Pushi- wa doko da!?" Enlaces *Antiguo Perfil de Google+ (página clausurada). en:Filthy Frank Categoría:Comedia Categoría:Youtuber Categoría:Youtubers de Australia Categoría:Youtubers de Japón Categoría:Hombre Categoría:Nacidos en 1995 Categoría:Bromas Categoría:Vlogger Categoría:Comediante